darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Domhnall of Zena
Domhnall of Zena is a merchant in Dark Souls. He is voiced by Matt Morgan, who also voiced the Crestfallen Warrior. __TOC__ Location *Found in the sewers area in the Depths. He is found in the room with the door to Blighttown. *After ringing both Bells of Awakening, Domhnall will move to Firelink Shrine underneath the aqueduct, next to the corpse where the Ring of Sacrifice is found. Plot Domhnall is an eccentric peddler who sells rare crystallized equipment and boss armor, but only after defeating the corresponding boss. Lore Domhnall is the only person from Zena that the player encounters, and very little is known about him aside from his obsession over trinkets and oddities. His wares include the weapons of the crystal hollows found in The Duke's Archives and suggest that he may have either visited or fled from there earlier, or that he is capable of crystallization. Strategy Domhnall attacks much like any other NPC. Fighting him at Firelink can be dangerous since there are bottomless drops on either side. On the other hand, this can be exploited by kicking or forcing him off the edges. Wares |Key Items= * After having moved to Firelink Shrine |Weapons= |Armor= border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table rounded" style="text-align: center;" class="tablehead" style="width:15%; text-align: center; border-radius:10px 0 0 0;" Armor Helm of the Wise Armor of the Glorious Gauntlets of the Vanquisher Boots of the Explorer - class="tablehead" style="text-align: center;" Souls style="width:21.25%; background-color:#151515;" 12,000 style="width:21.25%; background-color:#151515;" 15,000 style="width:21.25%; background-color:#151515;" 10,000 style="width:21.25%; background-color:#151515;" 10,000 - class="tablehead" style="text-align: center;" Armor Golem Helm* Golem Armor* Golem Gauntlets* Golem Leggings* - class="tablehead" style="text-align: center;" Souls style="background-color:#151515;" 5,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 7,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 5,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 5,000 - class="tablehead" style="text-align: center;" Armor Ornstein's Helm** Ornstein's Armor** Ornstein's Gauntlets** Ornstein's Leggings** - class="tablehead" style="text-align: center;" Souls style="background-color:#151515;" 7,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 8,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 6,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 6,000 - class="tablehead" style="text-align: center;" Armor Smough's Helm** Smough's Armor** Smough's Gauntlets** Smough's Leggings** - class="tablehead" style="text-align: center;" Souls style="background-color:#151515;" 6,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 7,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 5,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 5,000 - class="tablehead" style="text-align: center;" Armor Crown of the Dark Sun* Moonlight Robe* Moonlight Gloves* Moonlight Waistcloth* - class="tablehead" style="text-align: center;" Souls style="background-color:#151515;" 10,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 10,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 10,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 10,000 - class="tablehead" style="text-align: center;" Armor Helm of Artorias* Armor of Artorias* Gauntlets of Artorias* Leggings of Artorias* - class="tablehead" style="text-align: center;" Souls style="background-color:#151515;" 20,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 20,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 20,000 style="background-color:#151515;" 20,000 - class="tablehead" style="text-align: center;" Armor Crown of the Great Lord* Robe of the Great Lord* Bracelet of the Great Lord* Anklet of the Great Lord* - class="tablehead" style="text-align: center; border-bottom:0px; border-radius:0 0 0 10px;" Souls style="background-color:#151515; border-bottom:0px;" 20,000 style="background-color:#151515; border-bottom:0px;" 20,000 style="background-color:#151515; border-bottom:0px;" 20,000 style="background-color:#151515; border-bottom:0px; border-radius:0 0 10px; 0" 20,000 } * Only available after the boss that wears it is defeated. ** Only available after this boss has been defeated last from the pair. }} Character information Health and souls Defenses Equipment Notes *Domhnall will only sell the Master Key after he has moved to Firelink Shrine. *The Crystal Shield cannot be upgraded, but Domhnall uses a +5 upgraded version of it. Dialogue |} Trivia *Domhnall's greeting, siwmae, is an informal greeting in Welsh. *"Dòmhnall" is a Gaelic name, cognate with the English "Donald". The cluster òmh in this case is pronounced as a long o''. Similarly, in Japanese his name is spelt ドーナル (''Do-naru). pl:Domhnall z Zeny Category:Dark Souls: Characters